My Soulmates Voice
by BTSTRASHFANGIRL
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate who they will meet eventually in their lifetime, there are no indicators to who their soulmate is other than being able to talk to them telepathically. Kim Seokjin converses with his dorky and clumsy soulmate daily the only issue was Namjoon, his soulmate was the other side of the world. [Namjin] [VKook] [Hoseok/Yoongi/Jimin]
1. Chapter 1

Soulmate - A person with whom an individual have an immediate connection the moment they meet - a connection so strong that the individual is drawn to them in a way they have never experienced before. As this connection develops over time, the individual experience a love so deep, strong and complex, that they begin to doubt that they have ever truly loved anyone prior. The individual soulmate understands and connects with them in every way and on every level, which brings a sense of peace, calmness and happiness when they were around them.

Telepathic - Exchanging their internal voice and mental images with people at a distance

Everyone has a soulmate who they will meet eventually in their lifetime, there are no indicators to who their soulmate is other than being able to talk to them telepathically. Most soulmates meet quite young because they have the ability to communicate and learn where one another is but sometimes their soulmates are not even in the same country which makes it basically impossible to meet up and fall in love during their younger years.

This was the case for pretty boy Kim Seokjin, he lived in Gwacheon with his younger brother Taehyung. Taehyung had already met his soulmate Jeon Jungkook and both were head over heals in love with one another this made the whole situation worse for Jin since he knew full well that his soulmate was far away, he hated that fact he was unable to hold hands with his soulmate, or kiss him but he knew someday he will finally meet Kim Namjoon and when that day comes it will be the best day of his life.

 _'Jin, hey princess are you awake'_ Namjoon voice echoed into his mind, Jin opened his eyes and stared at the clock on his bedside table it read 22:54 pm.

 _'I am now'_ Jin answered burying his head back into his pillow.

 _'Sorry Princess, I forgot there is an 16 hours time differences'_ Namjoon said with an apologetic tone.

 _'It's fine Joonie what's up'_ Jin asked.

 _'I have an exam today but I feel like I have not revised enough for it'_ Namjoon told him.

 _'Joonie, we both know that you will smash the exam, you always do'_ Jin replied.

 _'Thanks, Jinnie, I feel better now, I have to go so I will talk to you later'_ Namjoon said before pulling away from Jin's mind.

Kim Seokjin's soulmate Kim Namjoon lived on the other side of the world to him in Los Angeles, Californa, his family had moved out there when Namjoon was little and before the telepathic bond between the two soulmates could properly form. Namjoon was currently studying music with his two friends Yoongi and Hoseok who were soulmates, Namjoon wished to become a famous rapper and had made a band called Bangtan Boys with his two friends who were currently looking for singers but had no such luck or the singers did not live up to their expectations. Jin along with his brother and friends Jungkook and Jimin were all doing a music degree at university and were also aspiring singers, Jin sometimes wonders whether he should tell his soulmate about the singing but he sometimes he believed that he was never any good unlike the other three and did not want to Namjoon to get his hopes up.

After a few hours of staring at the ceiling, Jin finally drifted off to sleep only to be woken up 5 hours later by Taehyung jumping on him.

"Wakey, wakey Hyung" Taehyung shouted in his attempt to wake his brother up.

"I'm awake," Jin said opening his eyes, Taehyung jumped off Jin and darted out of Jin's room. Jin lay there in his bed whilst decided on what outfit he would wear today, Jin was in deep thought that he never released 12 minutes had already passed.

"Hurry up Jinnie, I promised that we would meet Kookie and Chim in the next 10 minutes" Taehyung shouted up the stairs. Jin groaned before forcing himself out of the safe haven of his duvet and grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on which happened to be a pink sweater and black skinny jeans. Jin put his outfit on quickly before racing down the stairs grabbing ahold of a cereal bar on his way past the kitchen then moved towards the door where Taehyung was waiting.

It was not even 9 yet and Jin already knew that it was going to be a horrid day.


	2. Chapter 2

Taehyung ran a full speed towards his soulmate Jungkook who was waiting at the end of the street which Jimin by his side, Jin had to joke slightly to keep up with his younger brother.

"Kookie" Tae screamed as he threw himself on top of the younger boy, Jungkook lost his balance and toppled backwards.

"Hey TaeTae" Kookie answered before placing a hand on Tae's cheek then proceed to kiss the older boy, Jin shared a glance with Jimin before they both grabbed a hold of one of Taehyung's arms and pulled the boy off. Jungkook pushed himself off from the floor before he took Taehyung's hand in his then pulled him in the direction of the college. Jimin seemed to trail behind the others, hidden in his eyes was the look of disappointment.

"What's wrong Chim?" Jin questioned slowing his walking pace and his voice to prevent the other two from overhearing.

"I don't think one of my soulmates likes me" he answered a small sigh escaped his mouth whilst his eyes stared at the floor.

"Not possible, you are so loveable so of course both your soulmates are going to love you, why do you believe that they do not" Jin asked looking over at the younger boy slightly worried.

"As you know I have two soulmates Min Yoongi and Jung Hoseok, like you and Taekook we speak with one another on a regular basis. Hoseok or Hobi as he likes to be called speak to me as often as he can but Yoongi doesn't, I think he doesn't like me that why he is avoiding talking to me" Jimin said, Jin threw his arm around Jimin's shoulders and pulled him into a side hug.

"Don't worry Jiminie, when they meet you Yoongi will regret not talking to you all the time" Jin said trying to reassure him.

"Thank Jinnie" Jimin replied before running to catch up with his best friend and his soulmate. Jin walked through the gates to their college and headed towards his first lesson whilst the others headed towards the canteen to grabs some food.

* * *

Jin entered the classroom and sat down in his seat at the back of the classroom in the corner, he could feel everyone's eyes already on him. It was not a secret the practically half the girls in the school wished they could date Kim Seokjin and that they were all jealous of whoever Seokjin's soulmate was.

"Hey Seokjin, have you spoken to your soulmate recently" one girl said.

"Hey Seokjin, we were wondering if you would introduce to her" another said.

"Yeah, we would love to know the girl would is perfect for you" the third one said.

"They must be extremally worthily of becoming your soulmate, they must be drop-dead gorgeous to even be considered as your soulmate, so who is it? do they attend this college or somewhere else" the first girl spoke again. Jin was used to this harassment every day and go use to just ignoring the recurring questions and focused on the presence in his mind.

 _'Hey Joonie' Jin said mentally to his soulmate._

 _'Hey Jinnie, what you are doing?' Namjoon replied._

 _'In class now wait for it to start, how did the exam go?' Jin questioned_

 _'Alright I guess, Hobi and Yoongi both said that I have probably passed but I am still unsure, I feel like I could have put more effort into the answers' Namjoon answered._

 _'Joonie I am positive that you did your best' Jin reassured him._

 _'Thank you Jinnie, you never did tell me what major you are doing?' Namjoon asked._

 _'That's a secret love' Jin replied, a smile was present on his face._

 _'Am I ever going to find out' Namjoon asked._

 _'Maybe' Jin answered._

 _'You could not act any more mysterious love' Namjoon told his soulmate._

 _'Well I have to keep some things a secret or else you will become bored with me' Jin answered a hint of sadness was present in his voice._

 _'That will never happen' Namjoon said reassuring his soulmate._

 _'Yeah, anyway what are you doing?' Jin questioned_

 _'Currently, I am getting ready for bed, today has felt extremally long' Namjoon answered._

 _'Ah, you better rest that big brain of yours Joonie' Jin teased._

 _'Yeah but I want to carry on talking with you' Namjoon said whining._

 _'I wish I can carry on as well but the teacher has walked in and I don't think he will be best impressed if I was distracted throughout his lesson, good night Joonie' Jin said._

 _'Yeah, good night Jinnie, I love you princess' Namjoon said._

 _'I love you too Joonie' Jin answered._


	3. Chapter 3

Jin ran out his lesson with his bag in his hand, his destination was the canteen where the others would be waiting for him. Jin ran around the corner and crashed straight into someone else.

"I'm so sorry Jiminie" Jin instantly said to Jimin who was lying face down on the floor.

"Its alright Jinnie, I was coming to look for you" Jimin said before pushing himself from the ground.

"Jungkookie and Taehyungie have already claimed a table in the canteen" Jimin told Jin. The pair walked side by side, talking about their lessons and soulmates until they reached the canteen. Jimin pulled Jin in the direction to the table where they found Jungkook and Taehyung making out.

Jin and Jimin looked at one another before rolling their eyes and sitting down on the other side of the table to them.

"You know that there is a perfectly good janitors cupboard not far from here, it would save you scaring anyone" Jin teased as the couple pulled away from each other.

"Yeah I heard that it was practically soundproof, no one would be able to hear you" Jimin said laughing, both boys went bright red as they stared at there friends.

"Shut up Jimin, anyway last night I was writing a new song and I think it's finally finished, it's called Lost" Jungkook said whilst pulling a piece of paper out of his bag.

"I've put out names next to the parts I thought we could sing" Jungkook said placing the sheet in front of them.

Kook - I'm still standing here with my eyes closed  
Lost between the deserts and oceans  
I'm still wandering  
Where should I go yeah

Chim - I didn't know there were this many  
Paths I can't go and paths I can't take  
I never felt this way before  
Am I becoming an adult?

Tae 3 - This is too hard,  
is this path right for me  
I am confused

Jin - Never leave me alone  
I still believe even though it's unbelievable  
To lose your path  
Is the way to find that path

Kook - Lost my way  
Constantly pushing without rest within the harsh rainstorms  
Lost my way

Chim - Within a complicated world without an exit  
Lost my way  
Lost my way  
No matter how much I wander, I want to believe in my path

Tae 3 - Lost my way  
Found my way  
Lost my way  
Found my way

Jin - I once saw an ant going somewhere  
There is no way to find the path at once  
Constantly crashing and crawling forward  
To find something to eat, roaming for days  
You know

Kook - There is a reason for all this frustration  
I believe that we're on the right path  
If we ever find it  
We will return home at once just like an ant

Chim - This is too hard,  
is this path right for me  
I am so confused  
Don't you leave me alone

Tae 3 - I still want to believe even though it's unbelieveable  
To lose your path  
Is the way to find that path

Jin - Lost my way  
Constantly pushing without rest within the harsh rainstorms  
Lost my way

Kook - Within a complicated world without an exit  
Lost my way  
Lost my way  
I wander, I want to believe in my path

Chim - So long  
Goodbye to my hope with no promise  
So long  
Even if I'm slow I will walk with my own feet  
Because I know this path is mine to take

Tae 3 - Even if I go back, I will reach this path eventually  
I never I will never  
I will never lose my dream

Jin - Lost my way  
Constantly pushing without rest within the harsh rainstorms  
Lost my way

Kook - Within a complicated world without an exit  
Lost my way  
Lost my way  
I wander, I want to believe in my path

Chim - Lost my way  
Found my way  
Lost my way  
Found my way

"This is really good Kookie" Jimin said after he finished reading it.

"How about we practice when we have our next lesson together in a couple of days" Jin suggested.

"Yeah" the others agreed just as the end of lunch bell went.


	4. Chapter 4

After the school day had finished Jin, Taehyung, Jungkook and Jimin had headed back to Jin and Taehyung's home. Currently they were sitting in Jin's room. Taehyung, Jungkook and Jin were playing Mario Cart whilst Jimin sat beside them watching and cheering either Taehyung or Jungkook on when either boy were close to overtaking Jin, who was beating them all.

"I am never playing with you again" Taehyung complained as Jin crossed the line in first place. All Jin did was laugh as he chose the next course.

Jimin had gone quiet, his eyes were glazed over which was one of the key sign that he was walking to his soulmates.

 _'Come on Jimin, tell me!' Hoseok said._

 _'No it is a secret' Jimin replied._

 _'It is just your major, it is not like I am asking you what your dick size is' Hoseok complained._

 _'Shut up and just for that I am not telling you' Jimin said stubbornly._

 _'Jiminie pleaseee' Hoseok whined._

 _'Nope'_

 _'I thought you loved me' Hoseok said._

 _'I do but I'm still not saying it' Jimin replied a small smile was on his face when he heard Hoseok whine again._

Taehyung threw his controller as Jin once again won, a small pout formed on his lips as he turned to face Jungkook and Jimin. He noticed the glazed look in Jimin's eyes, he quickly gestured his head in Jimin's direction and Jungkook followed his gaze.

A mychevious look appeared in Jungkook's eyes as both boys pounced at Jimin, as their bodies came into contract with Jimin's, he let out a scream.

"Ah" Jimin screamed both out loud and mentally, he could feel both presences of his soulmates in his mind.

 _"Jimin, what's wrong, what's happening" Hoseok and Yoongi shouted, both were clearly panicking._

"Help me, a Kookie and an alien are attacking me" Jimin shouted mentally as he tried to push Taehyung and Jungkook off him


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los Angeles, California**_

Yoongi threw another scrunched up piece of paper in the direction of the bin, he had yet to figure out how to write his new song for the mixtape that he was working on. All his attempts had been useless, recently he had been getting extremely stressed that he would not be able to have the mixtape done in time for when he meets Jimin. His mixtape was his way of apologising to the younger boy for hardly communicating with him. The song he was working on was the last piece of the mixtape but everything he had written just did not seem right.

"Yoongi, babe, stop pushing yourself, Jiminie is going to love anything you make" Hoseok said trying to reassure his soulmate.

"I know but I want it to be perfect just like our angel" Yoongi replied before he started hitting his head multiple times on the desk.

"Yoongi" Hoseok shouted then grabbed his soulmate's shoulders and sat on his lap to stop Yoongi from hurting himself any further. Yoongi rested his head on Hoseok's shoulder and looked up at Hobi's face. He watched as Hoseok's eyes glazed over. Jimin was talking to him.

Yoongi focused his mind to listen into his soulmates conversation.

 _'Sorry about earlier Hobi, Jungkook and Taehyung thought it would be funny to attack me' Jimin apologised._

 _'It is all right Jimin, you just worried us' Hoseok said reassuring his soulmate._

 _'Was Yoongi worried?' Jimin asked._

 _'Of course, he was, he looked like he was about to have a breakdown if anything bad happened to you. We had to stop him from running to the nearest airport and getting the next plane to South Korea, as much as we want to be with you we need to finish our exams and graduate before' Hoseok answered._

 _'I understand, as much as I want you to be here, your education is much more important' Jimin said._

 _'Nothing is more important than you' Hoseok said._

Yoongi pulled away from the telepathic conversation and turned to face a new piece of paper and started to write. The lyrics flowed from his brain to the paper, he read through it a couple of times before deciding that it was good enough for his mixtape and for Jimin to hear.

They call me new thang  
The recruit is here, to take over everything  
The whole world, concert so sick  
From Asiana Asia  
You could be my new thang  
I'm different from the hyungs  
That ignore their duties  
An uprising of celebrities  
Damn only strong ones can mess with me  
Some think it was easy for me to reach my position  
Fuck you I'm the thorn in the eyes of those hyungs  
Who have no chances of becoming successful  
Honestly, "Ssaihanuwar" is embarrassing  
We sell 500,000 copies a year  
My size is different to fit in the K-pop category whoo

Right, if you want to go ahead  
Try reserving first class  
My seat is business  
Yours is economy, forever behind me kissing my ass  
Next target is Billboard  
Brazil to New York  
My busy passport

A to the G to the U to STD  
I'm D boy because I'm from D  
I'm the crazy guy, the lunatic on beat  
Sending listeners to Hong Kong with my rap  
My tongue technology  
A to the G to the U to STD  
A to the G to the U to STD  
A to the G to the U to STD  
Sending listeners to Hong Kong with my rap  
My tongue technology

I'm the guy who shoves his junior or senior  
Who copies from copiers  
Doesn't matter if I'm nasty or if I'm a wack or fack  
I'm the guy that will carve history on the ground  
Always getting more light  
Among other hopeless rappers  
The raquet caused by the jealous hyungs  
Who are scared I'd take away  
Their source of income with my fame

Hey ho I don't give a shit  
When you're busy being a moron  
I will simply bury you alive in the grave  
You dug out yourself  
Hey ho you can't handle me  
You wasted rappers should be grateful  
That I'm an idol

Cause I'm busy I'm busy 24/7 what rest?  
I hope those idiots who have lost their opportunities  
Keep each other company  
Those childish and jealous people  
Don't realize what's important  
Paris to New York damn  
My non stop schedule

A to the G to the U to STD  
I'm D boy because I'm from D  
I'm the crazy guy, the lunatic on beat  
Sending listeners to Hong Kong with my rap  
My tongue technology  
A to the G to the U to STD  
A to the G to the U to STD  
A to the G to the U to STD  
Sending listeners to Hong Kong with my rap  
My tongue technology

I'm sorry I mean it I'm sorry  
I'm sorry for taking away your source of income, boy  
I'm sorry I reject fury  
Your mom's going to be sad  
When you lose your only asset, health

I'm sorry, you should change your job  
Your ability of making yourself look like a moron  
Is extraordinary so change your job, boy  
I'm sorry I mean it I'm sorry  
I'm sorry that your rapper sucks compared to me

A to the G to the U to STD  
I'm D boy because I'm from D  
I'm the crazy guy, the lunatic on beat  
Sending listeners to Hong Kong with my rap  
My tongue technology  
A to the G to the U to STD  
A to the G to the U to STD  
A to the G to the U to STD  
Sending listeners to Hong Kong with my rap  
My tongue technology

A to the G to the U to STD  
I'm D boy because I'm from D  
I'm the crazy guy, the lunatic on beat  
Sending listeners to Hong Kong with my rap  
My tongue technology  
A to the G to the U to STD  
A to the G to the U to STD  
A to the G to the U to STD  
Sending listeners to Hong Kong with my rap  
My tongue technology

"It looks really good" Hoseok said as he read the lyrics that Yoongi had written.

"Thanks, how was Jimin?" Yoongi questioned.

"He is alright, wishing that you would speak with him" Hoseok answered.

"I know, I wish I could speak with him as well but my anxiety is getting the better of me" Yoongi confessed.

"It's not your fault and I am sure Jimin would understand if he knew" Hoseok replied before he pressed a kiss against Yoongi's forehead.

"I love you Sunshine" Yoongi said.

"I love you too" Hoseok replied smiling.

* * *

 _'Hey princess' Namjoon said mentally._

 _'Hey Joonie' Jin replied as he exited the shower._

 _'Soooo, what are you wearing?' Namjoon said a clear flirty tone was present in Namjoon's voice._

 _'Nothing' Jin answered, he could feel a blush cover his cheeks._

 _'What?' Namjoon said, Jin could tell that his answer had caught him off guard._

 _'Well I did just have a shower' Jin explained._

 _'Damn, wish I was there to see your gorgeous naked body' Namjoon replied the flirty tone was back._

 _'Shut up' Jin shouted mentally as he felt his cheeks redden._

 _'What it is nothing to be ashamed of baby, you will be gorgeous naked' Namjoon replied._

 _'Shut it'_

 _'Okay baby, I will stop talking about your naked body' Namjoon said._

 _'Is there something you wanted?' Jin asked as he put some clothes on._

 _'Nope just wanted to talk to my gorgeous soulmate' Namjoon answered._

 _'Right' Jin said a little suspicious._

 _'I love you Princess' Namjoon said suddenly._

 _'I love you too' Jin replied._

* * *

~2 Months Later~

"Are you ready?" Namjoon asked as he looked down at the envelope in front of him, their grades had come.

"If we haven't passed it does not change anything" Hoseok said trying to reassure his soulmate and best friend.

"Yeah" Yoongi replied before grabbing the envelope with his name on it along with Hoseok and Namjoon then opened it.

"I got it D*D*D*" Namjoon shouted.

"Congrats" Hoseok and Yoongi said at the same time.

"What about you guys?" Namjoon asked turning to face the others.

"DDD" Hoseok cheered throwing the envelope over his shoulder.

"Same" Yoongi said a large gummy smile was present on his face.

* * *

~4 months later~

"I am ready, are you" Namjoon said as he stood by the front door, Yoongi and Hoseok nodded before heading over towards him. They walked out the apartment that they had been sharing for the last three years, suitcases trailing behind them.

There next destination – Gwacheon, South Korea.


	6. Chapter 6

_Gwacheon, South Korea_

"Did you hear about it?" Jimin said dropping onto the canteen's table seat beside Jin. It was currently break time and Jin, Jungkook and Taehyung had gone to the canteen to wait for Jimin who was in a different class to them.

"Heard what?" Jin asked his dongsaeng.

"There are rumours going around that there are three new male students" Jimin replied.

"Who are they?" Taehyung asked his best friend.

"No idea, I haven't seen them but there were a few girls in my class talking about them apparently all three boys are incredibly hot, two look like badasses whilst the third and I quote this 'is the embodiment of the sun' I know it only a speculation on top of rumors but do you think that maybe they could be Namjoon, Yoongi and Hoseok" Jimin explained.

"I don't think so Jiminie, they are in America and if they were coming to Gwacheon they would have told us" Jin said, a small pout appeared on Jimin's lips as he rested his head on the table.

"It is just lately whenever I have been having a much stronger telepathic connection with Hoseok this it feels like he is here in Gwacheon with us" Jimin said.

"Jin-hyung would I be able to talk with you in private please, there is something that I would like to ask you" Jungkook suddenly said. Taehyung, Jin and Jimin all looked at Jungkook with three confused looks on their faces before Jin nodded at the maknae who quickly stood up with a serious expression on his face and hurried to the other side of the canteen without another word. Taehyung, Jin and Jimin all looked at each other shocked and confused by Jungkook's actions before Jin too stood up and headed over to the younger boy.

"So, what did you want to ask Jungkookie?" Jin questioned when he reached the nervous boy.

"I want to ask Taehyung and important question like extremely important but I want your permission to ask it" Jungkook said cryptically.

"What question?" Jin asked.

"I cannot tell you, it is a secret" Jungkook answered.

"What, is it bad?" Jin asked.

"No"

"So it is a good question then" Jin stated.

"Correct, a very very good question" Jungkook replied.

"Okay, you have my permission to ask my brother a very very good question which I am not allowed to know" Jin said unsure to what he just agreed to.

"Thank you" Jungkook replied before walking back to Taehyung and Jimin.

"What the hell did I just agree to?" Jin muttered just as the bell went. He walked back over to the three maknaes a smile was present on Jungkook's face whilst he wrapped an arm around Taehyung's waist.

The four boys headed towards an empty practice room to practice the new song that Jungkook had written 'Lost'. They all dumped their bags in the corner of the room and set up the mics and a camera that Jungkook always insisted that they should use to make sure everything sounded right when they sang any of the songs he had written. When the mics and camera was ready Jungkook handed out the lyrics to everyone, each sheet was highlighted in different colours to represent who was singing what.

Jin shut the door and took his place in front of a mic.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Go"

"I'm still standing here with my eyes closed  
Lost between the deserts and oceans  
I'm still wandering  
Where should I go yeah" Jungkook sang starting the song off.

"I didn't know there were this many  
Paths I can't go and paths I can't take  
I never felt this way before  
Am I becoming an adult?" Jimin continued.

"This is too hard,  
is this path right for me  
I am confused" Taehyung sang.

"Never leave me alone  
I still believe even though it's unbelievable  
To lose your path  
Is the way to find that path" Jin sang.

"Lost my way  
Constantly pushing without rest within the harsh rainstorms  
Lost my way" Jungkook sang.

"Within a complicated world without an exit  
Lost my way  
Lost my way  
No matter how much I wander, I want to believe in my path" Jimin sang.

"Lost my way  
Found my way  
Lost my way  
Found my way" Taehyung sang.

"I once saw an ant going somewhere  
There is no way to find the path at once  
Constantly crashing and crawling forward  
To find something to eat, roaming for days  
You know" Jin sang.

"There is a reason for all this frustration  
I believe that we're on the right path  
If we ever find it  
We will return home at once just like an ant" Jungkook sang.

"This is too hard,  
is this path right for me  
I am so confused  
Don't you leave me alone" Jimin sang.

"I still want to believe even though it's unbelievable  
To lose your path  
Is the way to find that path" Taehyung sang.

"Lost my way  
Constantly pushing without rest within the harsh rainstorms  
Lost my way" Jin sang.

"Within a complicated world without an exit  
Lost my way  
Lost my way  
I wander, I want to believe in my path" Jungkook sang.

"So long  
Goodbye to my hope with no promise  
So long  
Even if I'm slow I will walk with my own feet  
Because I know this path is mine to take" Jimin sang.

"Even if I go back, I will reach this path eventually  
I never I will never  
I will never lose my dream" Taehyung sang.

"Lost my way  
Constantly pushing without rest within the harsh rainstorms  
Lost my way" Jin sang.

"Within a complicated world without an exit  
Lost my way  
Lost my way  
I wander, I want to believe in my path" Jungkook sang.

"Lost my way  
Found my way  
Lost my way  
Found my way" Jimin sang finishing the song.

During the practice, they heard the door open which was not a surprise to them. It was a normal occurrence for either their teacher or other students to open the practice room door to hear them sing so none of the four boys had turned around to check who it was.

"You never told me that you were a music student Princess" a voice said from behind them, Jin quickly turned around and there stood Kim Namjoon - his soulmate.


	7. Chapter 7 M

Jin broke out into a run, he threw his arms around Namjoon's neck and wrapped his legs around Namjoon's waist before smashing their lips together. Namjoon's hands rested on Jin's ass supporting him, Namjoon trailed his tongue across Seokjin's lips asking for entrance which his soulmate granted. Namjoon slipped his tongue inside Seokjin's mouth and started to explore the wet caverns of his soulmate's mouth. Their tongues occasionally brushed together which made the pair moan slightly.

Jin investigated Namjoon's eyes when they pulled apart from there make out session, they were chocolate brown, it made Jin feel like he could get lost in them for hours, Jin could feel his heart beat faster than usual just by being in his soulmates arms.

"I am sorry for not telling you that I was a music student, but I am not as good as Tae, Kook or Chim" Jin confessed.

"You are amazing, Jin-hyung" Taehyung and Jungkook shouted simultaneously.

"They are not wrong Jinnie, you are amazing" Namjoon said agreeing with the two Maknaes.

"Thank you" Jin muttered blushing at his soulmate's compliment.

Still with Jin in his arms, Namjoon opened the practice room door and walked out leaving the others behind him when he opened the door to the empty practice room beside them before heading inside. There were two chairs in the empty practice room but one seemed to be broken so carefully Namjoon rearranged them so that Seokjin was sat on his lap.

It's amazing to see you in person Jinnie" Namjoon said as he started pressing kisses against Seokjin's face and neck.

"I love you Joonie" Jin whispered as Namjoon started biting and sucking on his neck making Jin moan.

"I love you too" Namjoon said as he laid Jin on the floor before unbuttoning his soulmate's jeans and pulling them down along with his boxers, Jin moaned as he felt his hardened member being freed from its painful prison. Namjoon licked the tip of Jin's member, Jin threw his head backwards and he arched his body on the floor and let out a loud moan. Namjoon's tongue moved up and down Jin's cock before he took it fully into his mouth and started to suck on it whilst his fingers massaged and played with Jin's balls. Namjoon moaned around Jin's cock which caused his lover to cry out before he came into Namjoon's mouth.

Namjoon swallowed all of Jin's orgasm before letting the older boy drop from his mouth.

"What about you?" Jin said crawling over to Namjoon, the younger boy positioned Jin, so he was sat on his legs before he unbuttoned his own jeans and pulled his hard member out. Namjoon pulled Jin closer to his body before wrapping his hand around both of their members and started to jerk them off together, Jin hid his head in Namjoon's shoulder as his soulmate stroked him to another orgasm. Namjoon grunted into Seokjin's ear as he increased his pace, Jin captured Namjoon's lips with his as they came together.

"It is not exactly how I picture our first moments together but I am not complaining" Jin said.

"I love you princess" Namjoon told his soulmate.

"I love you too" Seokjin replied before kissing Namjoon once more.

* * *

Yoongi and Hoseok stood together watching Taehyung and Jungkook talk to one another about a date that Jungkook was planning, he seemed to want to know what the most special place for Taehyung was. The other boy had disappeared not long after Namjoon and Jin had left.

"Sunshine, do you think we will meet Jimin soon since he had said multiple times about being friends with two people called Jungkook and Taehyung along with Namjoon's soulmate Jin but the only person we have met is Chim who might be Jimin but we cannot confirm it until we hear his voice" Yoongi said.

"I am sure that we will meet Jimin and you will be able to give him your mixtape to him" Hoseok replied wrapping his arms around Yoongi's neck and then pressed their lips together.

"Yes you are right Sunshine" Yoongi mumbled against Hoseok's soft lips.

* * *

Lunch soon arrived, and the group congregated at the canteen like normal, Namjoon was whispering something in Jin's ears which was making the older boy blush. Hoseok and Yoongi held hands and they approached the couple with Taehyung and Jungkook.

"Hey, where is ChimChim?" Taehyung questioned.

"I thought he was still with you" Jin replied.

"No, he left not long after you did" Jungkook answered, everyone's eyes searched the canteen for Jimin but there was no sign of him.


	8. Chapter 8

After searching the school for a good five minutes Jin finally found Jimin sitting by himself on the abandoned benches. Jimin had his head on the table with his lunch beside him, Jin slowly approached Jimin so he did not scare him.

"So why are you avoid us or Yoongi and Hoseok" Jin asked as he took a seat beside Jimin.

"I am not, I have just been really busy, actually I should be doing something right now" Jimin lied before collecting his lunch and running off, Jin watched the retreating form of Jimin, a small sigh escaped his lips. Jin stood up and headed back inside the school he was going to need the help of Taehyung and Jungkook as well.

* * *

Jin walked into the canteen, Taehyung and Jungkook's head snapped over to him, two confused looks appeared on their faces.

"Where is Chim?" Taehyung asked his brother, confusion laced his voice.

"Running in the direction of the dance studios, would you two be able to help me stop him from running off and find out why he is?" Jin said.

"Sure" Taehyung and Jungkook said at the same time before standing up and walking over to Jin.

"Do you need any help?" Namjoon asked his soulmate.

"No, we will be fine" Jin answered pressing a kiss to his soulmate's cheek before leaving with Taehyung and Jungkook to find Jimin.

* * *

This time he was hiding in the dance studios, Jimin lay on the ground staring at nothing. Taehyung, Jungkook and Jin entered the dance studio quickly but quietly to prevent Jimin from hearing them and doing another runner. Once they were close enough, Jungkook and Taehyung pounced on their best friend and held him down.

"Hey, get off me" Jimin shouted trying to push his friends off him but failed.

"No, not until you tell us why you are avoiding us" Taehyung said hurt laced his voice.

"I would never avoid you guys, it is just that you were with Hoseok and Yoongi" Jimin said trying to reassure his best friend.

"But what is wrong with Yoongi and Hoseok, they are your soulmates" Jungkook asked.

"Nothing is wrong with them, they are perfect" Jimin said.

"Then I do not see the problem" Jungkook replied.

"The problem lies with me, I am completely and utterly ugly, no one would want to be in a relationship with me. I mean look at me, I'm short, fat, ugly, I am lucky to have such amazing friends but I still wonder what you see in me to want to be friends" Jimin confessed.

"Jimin, my ChimChim, my platonic soulmate, you are perfect, your height is soooo cute, you are not fat or ugly, so do not believe that or I will get cross" Taehyung said.

"Jimin you have been asked out nearly as many times as me, you are adorable, cute, sweet, kind, perfect, talented so do not put yourself down" Jin said to the younger boy.

"Squish Jimin" Jungkook shouted as all three boys wrapped their arms around Jimin and hugged the hell out of him.

"Thanks guys but Yoongi and Hoseok are not going to like me" Jimin said sighing, tears were running down his face at the thought of his soulmates not loving him.

"No they are not going to like you, they are going to love you" Taehyung replied hugging his best friend tighter.

* * *

Hoseok, Namjoon and Yoongi watched as the other two boys followed Jin to go find their friend. Yoongi sighed a little as he rested his head on Hoseok's shoulder.

"What is wrong hyung?" Namjoon asked looking over at Yoongi and Hoseok who wore a similar expression.

"We believe that this Chim person is Jimin our soulmate but it seems that he does not wish to be with us" Hoseok explained before pressing a kiss against Yoongi's forehead.

"I do not think that he seemed really determined to meet you, could it be that our sudden appearance has put him off guard and he terrified to what you might think of him now you are actually here, think about it when you were talking telelpathically, you had no idea what he looked like, you only knew what his voice sounded like, so he did not have to worry about you judging his appearance but now you are here and can seem all of him, he might be terrified of what you really think" Namjoon explained.

"You are too clever for your own good Namjoon" Yoongi said.

"I think Namjoon might be right Yoongi, maybe we could talk with him and then start our relationship with him, think about it we are used to being with each other whilst Jimin is only us to hearing our voice and since we never told him about coming to Gwacheon so he was not prepared to meet him" Hoseok said.

"Yeah you two are right, how about we leave it for a bit then once he is used to us being there then we can talk with him about it" Yoongi replied and Hoseok nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Jin lay his head on Namjoon's lap after school had ended, they all had headed over to Jin's whilst Jungkook and Taehyung went on the fourth day that week.

Jimin sat on a single seat with his arms wrapped around his legs pulling them to his chest. His eyes kept glancing over at Hoseok and Yoongi who were sat on the love seat.

Jin buried his head in Namjoon's chest whilst he felt his soulmate ran his fingers through Jin's hair. Jin reluctantly pulled away from Namjoon when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He pulled his phone out - it was a message from Jimin.

 _Chim: what did Jungkook ask you earlier?_

 _Handsome Hyung: Not sure he spoke really cryptically._

 _Chim: what did you get from his cryptic talk._

 _Handsome Hyung: That he wanted to ask Tae a really important but good question._

 _Chim: what is that meant to mean?_

 _Handsome Hyung: no clue_

 _Chim: Tae would tell us right, I mean he can never keep secrets from us._

 _Handsome Hyung: Yeah, it will probably be the first thing he says when they get back._

Jin pocketed his phone just has Taehyung came running into the living room, an excited look was on his face. Jungkook came in behind him an equal happy look could be seen on the maknae's face.

"Guys, guess what?" Taehyung said turning to face his best friend and brother.

"What" both Jimin and Jin said at the same time.

"Jungkook proposed" Tae shouted whilst practically shoving his engagement ring in Jin and Jimin's faces.


	9. Chapter 9

Jimin squealed as he ran over to Taehyung and Jungkook before wrapping his arms around his best friends' neck.

"Congratulations" Jimin said into their necks.

"Aww, thanks, Jiminie" Taehyung replied as he and Jungkook wrapped their arms around Jimin's waist hugging him back.

"Congrats guys" Jin said hugging his brother when Jimin pulled away and heading to the seat he was originally sitting on.

"Congratulations" Hoseok spoke from where he was sitting his eyes were trained on Jimin.

"Yeah, congrats" Yoongi mumbled his eyes not leaving Jimin either.

"Congratulations, you two" Namjoon also said his arms were reaching for his soulmate before pulling him into his arms.

"Aww thank you guys" Taehyung said hugging Jungkook, engagement ring on show to everyone.

* * *

When no one was looking Jin grabbed Jungkook's arm and dragged him into another room, there was something he had to do which was long overdue.

"Jungkook, I like you, so I have been withholding from doing this but now you and my brother are getting married, it needs to be done" Jin said.

"What is it?" Jungkook asked.

"I will cut your balls off then feed them to you after slowly destroy everything you held dear to you in front of you eyes excluding Taehyung. I will do this if you dare harm my brother got it" Jin threatened which made Jungkook pale slightly.

"I got it" Jungkook replied trying to stop his voice from trembling.

"Good" Jin said before leaving Jungkook and heading back to his soulmate then curled up in his arms.

* * *

"You dare hurt my brother and I will kill you" Taehyung whispered into Namjoon's ear when Jin disappeared.

"Taehyung, you have my word that I would never hurt Jinnie, I would rather hurt myself if it meant protecting him" Namjoon replied.

"Good" Taehyung said before he headed over to his fiancé who looked a little pale and kissed his cheek.

* * *

Yoongi and Hoseok watched as Jimin stood up before declaring that he was going to the bathroom, the couple waited a few seconds to make sure the others did not see before they left too. The couple quietly followed Jimin to the bathroom then rested against the wall opposite waiting for Jimin to come out of the bathroom, they were planning on waiting a while, but it was too painful to be near your soulmate, yet they were not actually with them.

"Do you need something?" Jimin asked shyly to his soulmates when he exited the bathroom.

"We know you are our soulmate, Jiminie" Hoseok said.

"Oh" Jimin muttered looking downwards.

"Why did you not saying anything, do you not want to be with us?" Yoongi asked a little hurt.

"No, that not it, it is just that you guys are amazing whilst I am just me, I am really sorry that you ended up with such an ugly soulmate like me" Jimin confessed.

"Ugly, like hell you are Jimin" Yoongi said angrily.

"Jiminie you are far from ugly, you are such an angel, you are our angel" Hoseok said pulling Jimin into his arms.

"You are the perfect angel, all perfect for us" Yoongi told him before joining in on the hug.

* * *

Everyone except for Taehyung was sat in the canteen each having a small conversation which each other when there was a loud bang. Taehyung had dropped all the books he was carrying onto the table then sat down beside Jungkook, every single book was about weddings and wedding receptions.

"You are very dedicated for someone who has only been engaged for only a couple of days" Jimin told his best friend whilst he stared in disbelief at all the wedding books.

"Yeah, well I want to get married on Jungkookie 18th birthday which is only two months away, so everything is going to be prepared as soon as possible" Taehyung replied before he started flicking through the nearest book.

"You will have to graduate first" Jin said to his brother but was completely ignored.

"So, I was thinking of a white theme, maybe by a lake whilst the sun is setting, we could have a small wedding with all the important people but that is it, we could have lots of flowers of different kinds and I want Jinnie to give me away plus I want Jimin and maybe someone else to walk behind me, oh and Jiminie I want you to be the ring bearer" Taehyung said as he listed off many different ideas, that he had.

"That will be you one day" Namjoon whispered in Jin's ear, a blush crept onto Jin's face before he hid it in Namjoon's chest to hide his blush from his soulmate and friends.


	10. Chapter 10

"Have any of you had any thoughts on what you want to do when you graduate" Yoongi asked out of the blue.

"No not really" Jimin answered.

"Well, we were all thinking that because you are all doing music majors that maybe you wanted to join the band we are making" Hoseok said.

"Really" Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook shouted at the same time.

"Yeah whilst we were in America, we came up with tracklists and albums for all the songs we had made, have a look" Namjoon said passing the piece of paper with all the songs on to them.

 **2 Cool 4 Skool**

Intro: 2 Cool 4 Skool We Are Bulletproof Pt.2 Skit? No More Dream Interlude 좋아요 (I like it) Outro: Circle Room Cypher Skit? 길 (Path)

 **O!RUL8,2?**

Intro: O!RUL8,2? N.O We On Skit: R U Happy Now? If I Ruled the World Coffee BTS Cypher Pt.1 진격의 방탄 (Attack On Bangtan) 팔도강산 (Satoori Rap) Outro: Luv in Skool

 **Skool Luv Affair**

Intro: Skool Luv Affair 상남자 (Boy In Luv) Skit? 어디에서 왔는지 (Where did you come from?) 하루만 (Just One Day) Tomorrow BTS Cypher Pt. 2: Triptych 등골브레이커 (Spine Breaker) Jump Outro: Propose Miss Right

 **Dark & Wild**

Intro: What am I to You Danger 호르몬 전쟁 (WarofHormone) 힙합성애자 (Hip Hop Lover) Let Me Know Rain BTS Cypher Pt. 3: Killer Interlude: 뭐해 (Interlude: What Are You Doing) 핸드폰 좀 꺼줄래 (Would You Turn off Your cellphone?) 이불킥 (Blanket Kick) 24/7=Heaven 여기 봐 (Look Here) 2학년 (2nd Grade) Outro: 그게 말이 돼? (Outro: Does that make sense?)

 **The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 1**

Intro: 화양연화 (Intro: The Most Beautiful Moment in Life) I Need U 잡아줘 (Hold Me Tight) Skit? 쩔어 (Dope) 흥탄소년단 (Boyz with Fun) Converse High 이사 (Moving On) Outro: Love Is Not Over

 **The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 2**

Intro: Never Mind RUN Butterfly Whalien 52 Ma City 뱁새 (Baepsae / Silver Spoon) Skit? 고엽 (Dead Leaves) Vocalists Song

 **The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever (Extended Play)**

 **CD 1**

Intro: 화양연화 (Intro: The Most Beautiful Moment in Life) I Need U 잡아줘 (Hold Me Tight) 고엽 (Dead Leaves) Butterfly (Prologue Mix) RUN Ma City 뱁새 (Baepsae / Silver Spoon) 쩔어 (Dope) 불타오르네 (FIRE) Save Me Epilogue: Young Forever

 **CD 2**

Converse High 이사 (Moving On) Whalien 52 Butterfly Vocalists Song Love Is Not Over (Full Length Edition) I Need U (Urban Mix) I Need U (Remix) Run (Ballad Mix) Run (Alternative Mix) Butterfly (Alternative Mix)

 **Wings**

Intro: Boy Meets Evil 피 땀 눈물 (Blood Sweat & Tears) Vocalist Solo Vocalist Solo Vocalist Solo First Love Reflection MAMA Vocalist Solo Vocalist Song BTS Cypher Pt. 4 Am I Wrong 21세기 소녀 (21st Century Girls) 둘! 셋! (그래도 좋은 날이 더 많기를) (Two! Three! (Still Wishing For Better Days) Interlude: Wings

 **You Never Walk Alone (Extended Play)**

Intro: Boy Meets Evil 피 땀 눈물 (Blood Sweat & Tears) Vocalist Solo Vocalist Solo Vocalist Solo First Love Reflection MAMA Vocalist Solo Vocalists song BTS Cypher Pt. 4 Am I Wrong 21세기 소녀 (21st Century Girls) 둘! 셋! (그래도 좋은 날이 더 많기를) (Two! Three! (Still Wishing For Better Days) 봄날 (Spring Day) Not Today Outro: Wings A Supplementary Story: You Never Walk Alone

 **Love Yourself: Her**

Vocalist Solo DNA Best of Me Vocalists song Pied Piper Skit? MIC Drop 고민보다 Go (Go Go) Outro: Her Skit? 바다 (Sea)

"It looks really good" Jimin said passing the piece of paper back to Namjoon.

"Yeah but we still need about 9 vocalist songs or solos" Yoongi answered.

"Well we might have some for you, Jungkookie has written at least 3 vocalist songs whilst we all have solo songs" Taehyung told them.

"Really" Hoseok, Namjoon and Yoongi said simultaneously.

"Yeah, we could sing a bit of each song see what you think" Jimin offered.

"We would love to here them, Angel" Yoongi replied.

"This is House of Cards" Jin said, a small blush appeared on his face when Namjoon's eyes locked with his.

"Insecure again, dangerous again  
So bad (why?) us, yeah" Jungkook sang

"Enduring more, holding out  
So hard (hard), we can't" Taehyung sang.

"Even if you already knew  
We couldn't stop" Jimin sang.

"No way, no way, no way, falling" Jin sang.

"As time passes by  
We only mess it up even more" Jimin sang.

"No way, no way, it's collapsing again" Jin sang.

"A house made of cards, and us inside" Jungkook sang.

"Even if you say you see the end, even if you say it'll collapse soon" Taehyung sang.

"A house made of cards, and stupidly, us" Jungkook sang.

"Even if you say it's a useless dream, just stay a little more like this" Taehyung sang.

"This is begin, my solo song" Jungkook said.

"The fifteen year old me who didn't have anything

The world was so big, I was so small  
Now I can't even imagine it  
Now I can't even imagine myself  
who used to have no scent, who used to be empty

Love you my brother, thanks to my brothers  
I now have emotions I became me  
So I'm me  
Now I'm me

You make me begin  
You make me begin  
You make me begin  
(Smile with me smile with me  
smile with me)  
You make me begin  
(Smile with me smile with me)" Jungkook sang.

"I have two Lie and Serendipity, this is Lie" Jimin said looking away instantly when his soulmates turned to him.

"I've been hiding it

I tell you something  
Just to leave it buried  
Now I can't endure it anymore  
Why couldn't I say it then  
I have been hurting anyway  
Really I won't be able to endure it

Now cry  
It's only that I'm very sorry towards you  
Again, cry because I couldn't protect you

Deeper, deeper, the wound just gets deeper  
Like pieces of broken glass that I can't reverse  
Deeper, it's just the heart that hurts every day  
(You) who was punished in my stead,  
You who were only delicate and fragile" Jimin sang.

"This is serendipity"

"None of this is a coincidence

I'm just going with the flow  
The world is different from yesterday  
Just with your joy

When you call me  
I go to your flower  
As if I've been waiting  
We bloom till it gets cold  
Maybe it's the way of the universe  
That's how it is  
You know I know  
You and me, I am you

I'm scared, just as much as my heart flutters  
Because destiny keeps getting jealous of us  
I'm just as scared as you  
When you see me

When you touch me" Jimin sang.

"My solo song is Stigma" Taehyung said.

"It's not that I believe it  
But that I want to try holding out  
Because this is  
All that I can do

I want to remain  
I want to dream more  
Even so, what I'm saying is  
That it's time to leave

Yeah it's my truth  
It's my truth  
I will be covered with wounds all over  
But it's my fate  
It's my fate  
Still, I want to struggle and fight" Taehyung sang.

"Umm... mine is called Awake" Jin muttered.

"It's not that I believe it

But that I want to try holding out  
Because this is  
All that I can do

I want to remain  
I want to dream more  
Even so, what I'm saying is  
That it's time to leave

Yeah it's my truth  
It's my truth  
I will be covered with wounds all over  
But it's my fate  
It's my fate  
Still, I want to struggle and fight

Maybe I, I can never fly  
I can't fly like the flower petals over there  
Or as though I have wings  
Maybe I, I can't touch the sky  
Still, I want to stretch my hand out  
I want to run, just a bit more" Jin sang.

"Then we have Lost which is all of us" Jungkook said.

"I'm still standing here with my eyes closed  
Lost between the deserts and oceans  
I'm still wandering  
Where should I go yeah" Jungkook sang starting the song off.

"I didn't know there were this many  
Paths I can't go and paths I can't take  
I never felt this way before  
Am I becoming an adult?" Jimin continued.

"This is too hard,  
is this path right for me  
I am confused" Taehyung sang.

"Never leave me alone  
I still believe even though it's unbelievable  
To lose your path  
Is the way to find that path" Jin sang.

"And lastly we have Dimple" Jin muttered.

"You hide but only appear when you smile  
Where did you come from?" Taehyung sang.

"Don't lie, I know you're an angel  
What are you?" Jimin sang.

"But you  
That smile is so cruel  
Cruel" Jungkook sang.

"I shouldn't have seen that cheek" Jin sang blushing deeply when he felt his soulmates eyes on him.

"You" Jungkook sang.

"What's really dangerous  
Is only in your possession" Jimin sang.

"That dimple is illegal  
No, it's dangerous, oh yes" Jungkook sang.

"So I call you illegirl  
Your existence alone is a crime" Jimin sang.

"So what were all those songs called" Namjoon asked whilst he grabbed his pen.

"House of Cards, Begin, Lie, Stigma, Awake, Lost, Serendipity and Dimple" Jungkook answered.

"Here, I have added all your songs now" Namjoon said before passing the piece of paper back to the vocalist.

 **2 Cool 4 Skool**

Intro: 2 Cool 4 Skool We Are Bulletproof Pt.2 Skit? No More Dream Interlude 좋아요 (I like it) Outro: Circle Room Cypher Skit? 길 (Path)

 **O!RUL8,2?**

Intro: O!RUL8,2? N.O We On Skit: R U Happy Now? If I Ruled the World Coffee BTS Cypher Pt.1 진격의 방탄 (Attack On Bangtan) 팔도강산 (Satoori Rap) Outro: Luv in Skool

 **Skool Luv Affair**

Intro: Skool Luv Affair 상남자 (Boy In Luv) Skit? 어디에서 왔는지 (Where did you come from?) 하루만 (Just One Day) Tomorrow BTS Cypher Pt. 2: Triptych 등골브레이커 (Spine Breaker) Jump Outro: Propose Miss Right

 **Dark & Wild**

Intro: What am I to You Danger 호르몬 전쟁 (WarofHormone) 힙합성애자 (Hip Hop Lover) Let Me Know Rain BTS Cypher Pt. 3: Killer Interlude: 뭐해 (Interlude: What Are You Doing) 핸드폰 좀 꺼줄래 (Would You Turn off Your cellphone?) 이불킥 (Blanket Kick) 24/7=Heaven 여기 봐 (Look Here) 2학년 (2nd Grade) Outro: 그게 말이 돼? (Outro: Does that make sense?)

 **The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 1**

Intro: 화양연화 (Intro: The Most Beautiful Moment in Life) I Need U 잡아줘 (Hold Me Tight) Skit? 쩔어 (Dope) 흥탄소년단 (Boyz with Fun) Converse High 이사 (Moving On) Outro: Love Is Not Over

 **The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 2**

Intro: Never Mind RUN Butterfly Whalien 52 Ma City 뱁새 (Baepsae / Silver Spoon) Skit? 고엽 (Dead Leaves) Outro: House of Cards

 **The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever (Extended Play)**

 **CD 1**

Intro: 화양연화 (Intro: The Most Beautiful Moment in Life) I Need U 잡아줘 (Hold Me Tight) 고엽 (Dead Leaves) Butterfly (Prologue Mix) RUN Ma City 뱁새 (Baepsae / Silver Spoon) 쩔어 (Dope) 불타오르네 (FIRE) Save Me Epilogue: Young Forever

 **CD 2**

Converse High 이사 (Moving On) Whalien 52 Butterfly House of Cards (Full Length Edition) Love Is Not Over (Full LengthEdition) I Need U (Urban Mix) I Need U (Remix) Run (Ballad Mix) Run (Alternative Mix) Butterfly (Alternative Mix)

 **Wings**

Intro: Boy Meets Evil 피 땀 눈물 (Blood Sweat & Tears) Begin Lie Stigma First Love Reflection MAMA Awake Lost BTS Cypher Pt. 4 Am I Wrong 21세기 소녀 (21st Century Girls) 둘! 셋! (그래도 좋은 날이 더 많기를) (Two! Three! (Still Wishing For Better Days) Interlude: Wings

 **You Never Walk Alone (Extended Play)**

Intro: Boy Meets Evil 피 땀 눈물 (Blood Sweat & Tears) Begin Lie Stigma First Love Reflection MAMA Awake Lost BTS Cypher Pt. 4 Am I Wrong 21세기 소녀 (21st Century Girls) 둘! 셋! (그래도 좋은 날이 더 많기를) (Two! Three! (Still Wishing For Better Days) 봄날 (Spring Day) Not Today Outro: Wings A Supplementary Story: You Never Walk Alone

 **Love Yourself: Her**

Intro: Serendipity DNA Best of Me 보조개 (Dimple) Pied Piper Skit? MIC Drop 고민보다 Go (Go Go) Outro: Her Skit? 바다 (Sea)

"It looks like we have a proper tracklist for our albums" Jungkook said and the other vocalists nodded in agreement.


	11. Chapter 11

"I found this today, apparently a small company called BigHit Entertainment are doing auditions for a male group, I think we should go" Namjoon said instantly when he walked into his soulmate's house with an article in his left hand.

"When is it?" Jin asked.

"In about three months time" Namjoon replied as he sat down beside his soulmate.

"Okay" Jin answered leaning up to kiss his soulmate in a short but sweet kiss.

"Have you told the others" Jin asked when he pulled away from the kiss.

"Yeah, I texted them on my way here, they all seem excited" Namjoon replied pulling his boyfriend onto his lap.

"Are you?" Jin asked.

"Yeah, as long as you are with me, I will be excited for anything" Namjoon answered before claiming his soulmate's lips in another passionate kiss which lead to the couple losing quite a bit of clothing.

* * *

Taehyung and Jungkook walked hand in hand down the quiet street, neither boy spoke with one another as they wanted to enjoy each other company. They were not really on a date per say but the couple would class every moment that they were together as a date whether it was official or not.

"It is getting dark we better head back home" Taehyung said finally breaking the silence.

"Okay" Jungkook replied.

* * *

Not long after Jungkook and Taehyung had returned back to Taehyung and Jin's house they were greeted by Jimin, Hoseok and Yoongi.

"What if we fail?" Jimin whined into his soulmate's chest.

"Fail what?" Yoongi asked.

"Our exams" Jimin answered.

"Oh don't even start talking about those" Jin said before putting his hand over his ears.

"As long as you do enough revision then you will pass the exam fine" Namjoon muttered.

"How come you three are not stressing, after all, you are going to have to do the same exams as us" Taehyung said.

"We never actually enrolled, the school just think we are thinking about joining and experiencing the normal college life will allow us to chose whether we want to attend" Namjoon replied.

"Lucky" Jin said, a small pout formed on his lips.

"Yes, am I lucky to have you" Namjoon teased before he pushed his soulmate onto his back then crawled on top of him and claimed Jin's lips with his own.

"Get a room" the others shouted but the couple just ignored them.


	12. Chapter 12

Jin looked down at the paper in front of him, currently they were sitting in the last of his exams until graduation, Taehyung was sat in front of him and out of the corner of his eyes he could see Jimin and Jungkook.

Jimin had his head on the exam whilst Jungkook scribbled down the answers to the questions. Jin let out a small sigh before turning back to his own exam, he flicked through the question paper answering the questions he did now but it was not much.

 _"Jinnie, I can feel your stress are you alright baby" Namjoon said making Jin look down as an invigilator walked past._

 _"Yeah, I just don't think I can do this Joonie, I am not as clever as you or have a photographic memory like Jungkook" Jin replied._

 _"Hey, I know you can do this baby, just because you do not have either mine or Jungkook's brain does not mean that you will not pass this, I know you will baby, I believe in you" Namjoon said trying to reassure his boyfriend._

 _"Thanks, Joonie, I better get back to doing the exam before I am caught talking to you" Jin said._

 _"Okay, I love you, baby, I always will and I know you can do this" Namjoon replied._

 _"I love you too" Jin answered before pulling away from his soulmate's mind._ Jin looked back down at the paper and started to fill in the unanswered questions.

* * *

Jin, Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook entered the school to collect their results, Jimin and Jin had asked their soulmates to stay outside which they had been met with a lot of resistance but eventually they agreed. All four boys except Jin and Taehyung had split up since all the results were in alphabetical order by surname, Jin grabbed his and Taehyung's result before passing them to his brother, they both took one look at each other before opening the envelopes that the results were in.

The brothers took one look at their result before they both collapsed to the floor in relief, they had passed, the looks on both Jimin and Jungkook's face also indicated they had passed too.

* * *

Jin, Taehyung, Jungkook and Jimin were wearing their graduation clothes whilst being sat in alphabetical order to collect their degrees. Namjoon, Hoseok and Yoongi were sat in the family and friends seat at the back of the graduation hall. The honour students gave their speeches before everyone went up to collect their degrees, everyone was met with cheers from proud parents, soulmates, and friends.

The graduation flew by and before anyone knew it, they were officially graduated. Namjoon had swept his boyfriend into his arms whilst Hoseok and Yoongi had carted Jimin off.

"I love you" Jin whispered in Namjoon's ear.

"I love you too baby".

* * *

Jimin laughed as his soulmates pulled him away from the graduation ceremony, he had no idea what they were up to, but he did not mind the surprise. Jimin was carted into Hoseok's car and a blindfold had been put over his eyes.

"Where are we?" Jimin questioned when they climbed out the car, he was still blindfolded and was fulling relying on Hoseok and Yoongi to guide him to wherever they were taking him.

"One more minute Jiminie" Hoseok said. They walked a little further before they suddenly stopped before both Hoseok and Yoongi pulled away from him.

"You can take the blindfold off" Yoongi said which Jimin did, his now opened eyes trailed down to find both Hoseok and Yoongi down on one knee both holding a small box with an engagement ring inside it, Jimin gasped.

"My feelings for you have always been very strong, my admiration for you has always been very strong, my love for you has always been strong and I am sure we would make a strong couple" Hoseok spoke to Jimin.

"My life is incomplete without you my love, my life is meaningless without you my love, my life is curtailed without the affinity of your tender heart. My life is imperfect without the tenderness of your likeness. Please hold my hand and walk with me on the journey of this life" Yoongi said looking into Jimin's eyes.

"Would you be ours forever?" Hoseok and Yoongi said at the same time.

"Yes, I will marry you" Jimin cried out before wrapping his arms around his soulmates' necks then pressing a kiss to their lips. Hoseok and Yoongi were smiling as they together slipped the engagement ring onto Jimin's finger. The engagement ring was silver with three large diamonds in the middle whilst on both sides it had J+H+Y inside a heart.

* * *

 ** ** _September 1st_****

The altar was lit up by heart-shaped lights under the wooden gazebo which had check tiles. The sunset reflected on the large deep blue lake which was just behind the altar. A white marble pathway was littered with small white roses, white wooden chairs were positioned in rows beside the marble aisle. Jungkook stood at the altar in a navy suit with a white shirt and a navy tie, Yoongi and Namjoon were next to him whilst Jimin, Jin and Hoseok were with Taehyung. Jungkook could feel the nerves inside his stomach build up, his thoughts were racing through his mind at a million miles per hour, his biggest fear was that Taehyung would have second thoughts and leave him.

Yoongi squeezed Jungkook's shoulder as the bridal march started playing, Jungkook turned around and there stood Taehyung, his arm was wrapped around Jin who was giving him away behind them was Jimin and Hoseok. Hoseok were throwing artificial flowers over the guest and aisle whilst Jimin carried the rings.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung, if anyone does not wish for the couple to be together, speak now or forever hold your peace" the vicar spoke, the room stayed silent with the exception of Jin who was sobbing at the sight of his baby brother getting married.

 _"_ Jungkook do you take Taehyung to be your lawfully wedded husband" the vicar said.

"I do"

"Taehyung do you take Jungkook to be your lawfully wedded husband" the vicar said.

"I do"

"Now it is the exchanging of vows and rings" the vicar spoke as Jimin stepped forward allowing Taehyung and Jungkook to take the other soon-to-be-husband's ring.

"Taehyung, you may go first" The vicar said.

"Jungkook, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honouring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow" Taehyung spoke to Jungkook before sliding the ring on his soulmate's finger.

"Jungkook your vows please" the vicar said.

"Dear Taehyung, today I pledge to you what has already been yours for so long - my eternal love. as we have always done, I promise to walk hand-in-hand with you through life's journeys. No matter what lies in our path, it will be our path, together, in the joys and troubles that lie ahead of us, I will be faithful and loving to you. This is my solemn vow" Jungkook said before pressing a kiss against Taehyung's hand then he slid the wedding ring on his soulmate's finger.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you wedded husbands, you may now kiss" the vicar said. Jungkook surged forward capturing his husband's lips with his own. Taehyung wrapped his arms around Jungkook's neck pulling his husband closer as if he was making sure that he left no place unsnogged.

"Get a room" Jin and Jimin shouted simultaneously making the newly married couple pull away from each other and glare at their friend and brother.


	13. Chapter 13 M

All the guests were seated on wooden chairs waiting for the wedding to begin but there was no sign of the grooms or two of them anyway. Namjoon smirked slightly at the panicking guests. The wedding was in Hawaii meaning only a select few close friends and family had been invited to Yoongi, Jimin and Hoseok's wedding but once they returned home, they were planning to throw a huge party for those family members and friends who were unable to attend.

The wooden altar was covered in white and red roses and Taehyung stood to the side of the altar with the rings in his hand waiting for the wedding to begin.

The bridal march sounded, and all the guests turned around to face Jimin who was sat on a swing which was attached to an old tree, he wore a black suit with a white shirt and long black tie. All the guests expected Jimin to burst out crying when he noticed that neither one of his soulmates were there, but he did not, all he did was lift his arms. The guests were puzzled, to say the least, they watched as two figures in ballroom masks and black suits came to his side and gently lifted him to his feet before walking him down the flower covered aisle.

Once they reached the altar, Jimin lifted his hands up and took the masks off revealing Yoongi and Hoseok, there was a small gasp which rippled throughout the crowd but before anyone could voice anything, the vicar spoke.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok and Park Jimin, if anyone does not wish for the couple to be together, speak now or forever hold your peace" the vicar spoke, and the room went silent.

"Yoongi do you take Hoseok and Jimin to be your lawfully wedded husbands" the vicar said.

"I do"

"Hoseok do you take Yoongi and Jimin to be your lawfully wedded husbands" the vicar said.

"I do"

"Jimin do you take Yoongi and Hoseok to be your lawfully wedded husbands" the vicar said.

"I do"

"Now it is the exchanging of vows and rings" the vicar spoke and Taehyung stepped forward presenting the rings.

"Yoongi you may go first" the vicar said as Yoongi picked up Hoseok's wedding ring.

"Hoseok, Jimin, today I become your husband and you become my husbands. I will strive to give you the best of myself while accepting you the way you are. I promise to respect you as a whole person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you into my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change, keeping our relationship alive and exciting. And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all that I am, in the only way I know how - completely and forever" Yoongi said to his husbands before sliding the ring on Hoseok's finger.

"Hoseok you may go next" the vicar said as Hoseok grabbed Jimin's wedding ring.

"Yoongi, Jimin, today I take you for my husbands. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind, and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live" Hoseok spoke his vows before taking Jimin's hand and sliding the ring onto this finger.

"Jimin it is your turn" the vicar said as Jimin grabbed Yoongi's wedding ring.

"Yoongi, Hoseok, today I take you to be my husbands. Together we will create a home, becoming a part of one another. I vow to help create a life that we can cherish, inspiring your love for me and mine for you. I vow to be honest, caring and truthful, to love you as you are and not as I want you to be, and to grow old by your side as your love and best friends" Jimin said smiling at his soulmates' before he put Yoongi's ring on his finger.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you wedded husbands, you may now kiss" the vicar said, Yoongi grabbed a hold of Hoseok's waist and pulled him in for a quick but passionate kiss before pulling away and kissing Jimin. When Jimin and Yoongi parted Hoseok took his place and pressed a kiss to Jimin's lips as well.

* * *

The reception was getting into full swing but Yoongi, Hoseok and Jimin had other ideas, they had stayed for food and to great the guests but as soon as everyone was either dancing or making short conversation with other guests the newly married couple was out of there.

Yoongi threw Jimin over his shoulder and grabbed a hold of Hoseok's hand before pulling him in the direction of the lift. The three soulmates were practically naked by the time they entered their room, all their clothes were scattered on the ground abandoned whilst Yoongi and Hoseok left hickeys down Jimin's neck. Yoongi carried his assault on Jimin's body whilst Hoseok started working on opening Jimin's tight ass.

Hoseok slipped one finger inside Jimin's ass and gently thrust it in and out allowing Jimin to get used to the sudden intrusion before he added a second finger which Hoseok started to scissor Jimin.

"I want you both inside me" Jimin said as Hoseok's fingers slipped out of his ass.

"Are you sure Angel?" Yoongi asked a little worried about hurting his husband.

"I'm sure" Jimin answered as he positioned himself over both this husbands' members.

Jimin moaned as he felt both his husbands push inside him at the same time, he threw his head backwards and moaned. Yoongi and Hoseok stopped moving once they were fully inside Jimin allowing him to adjust to having both of them inside him at once. Once Jimin deemed himself to have adjusted enough he lifted himself upwards until both members were nearly out of his hole before he dropped back onto them, both members hit his prostate first time.

Jimin could feel as his orgasm built up each time he rode his soulmates'.

"Gah, Hobi, Gah, Yoongi, I don't think I can hold on much longer" Jimin moaned out as Hoseok and Jimin carried on pounding into his prostate.

"Come for us Angel" Yoongi whispered huskily into his husband's ear after those words came from Yoongi's mouth, Jimin cried out as he came, Hoseok and Yoongi were not far behind him.

* * *

Jungkook pushed Taehyung into the nearest toilet stall, he was desperate, and he was not going to wait until they got up to their room. Taehyung wrapped his arms around Jungkook's neck pulling his husband closer to him. Jungkook's hand made quick work of their clothes before he claimed Taehyung's mouth with another kiss.

Jungkook grabbed a hold of the back of Taehyung's legs lifting them up allowing Taehyung to wrap them around his waist. Jungkook lined up with Taehyung already prepared hole and pushed in gently. Taehyung instantly clenched around Jungkook's large cock which drew him further into his husband's body. Taehyung buried his head in his husband's neck as Jungkook started to thrust in and out of his willing body, Taehyung felt his orgasm build up as his prostate was being pounded straight into by each powerful thrust.

Taehyung came with a loud moan which made him clench around Jungkook ever more, Jungkook carried on his assault on Taehyung's prostate before he shot his load into his husband's body.

* * *

Namjoon took a hold of Jin's hand then pulled him out the reception room and towards the lift heading to the room they were staying in. Namjoon had something important he wanted to ask Jin but he did not want to do it in front of strangers, Jin followed behind not questioning why his boyfriend had suddenly pulled him away from their friends' wedding reception.

Namjoon opened their hotel room door and gently guided his soulmate to the bed before closing the door so no one would disturb them then he took a seat on the bed beside his soulmate.

"Jinnie, there has been something that I have been thinking about lately, with the auditions being only a few months away something has dawned on me that I never really thought about before" Namjoon said.

"What is it?" Jin asked his boyfriend.

"I, Kim Namjoon, wish to take you as my husband before the audition, we are meant for each other, you are my soulmate and there is no doubt that I will love you forever, I can go anywhere in the world if you are with me, I can face any problem if you are by my side. Will you marry me?" Namjoon said taking the engagement ring out of his pocket for Jin to see. Tears streamed down Jin's face as Namjoon spoke.

"You want to marry me?" Jin said as if he could not believe it.

"Of course, I would" Namjoon said putting the ring on the bedside table before adding "I love you Kim Seokjin, I always will". Namjoon leaned forward and pressed their lips together as he gently lay Jin on his back, he was going to prove how much he loved Jin. He carefully took all their clothes off until they were naked then he started to kiss up Jin's chest leaving love bites on every piece of skin he had access to, small moans escaped Jin's mouth.

Jin leant upwards pressing a kiss against his fiancé's lips and wrapped his arms around his neck, Namjoon's hands trailed down Jin's body heading towards his round ass before he gave it a quick squeeze. Jin gasped allowing Namjoon access to his mouth, the younger boy's tongue slipped into his lover's mouth exploring every inch of the man he loved.

Namjoon pulled away before sliding three fingers into Jin's mouth who instantly started to lick them, once Namjoon deemed them wet enough he pulled them out and moved down to Jin behind. Namjoon threw Jin's legs over his shoulders giving him access to his lover's tight pink hole before he carefully pressed a finger inside Jin, Jin gasped at the sudden intrusion but tried to relax as a second was added, Namjoon started scissoring to stretch his lover, soon a third finger was added and Namjoon tried to locate Jin's prostate.

When Namjoon believed that his lover was stretched enough before he positions his member against Jin's hole and penetrated the tight ring of muscle once more, Jin's wall clenched around Namjoon whilst it drew him further inside Jin. Seokjin buried his head in Namjoon's neck as his fiancé thrust in and out of his body, Jin felt his orgasm build up as Namjoon's pace increased.

Namjoon let out a groan as he felt his lover tighten around him, he grabbed a hold of Jin's cock and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. Jin let out a cry before he came on Namjoon's hand and their chests whilst Namjoon kept thrusting into his lover's body for a little longer before cumming inside Jin.

"So is that a yes" Namjoon asked when he pulled out of Jin and collapsed beside him.

"Yes, I will marry you" Jin answered kissing Namjoon once more as he reached over and grabbed the engagement ring before slipping it onto his fiancé's finger.


	14. Epilogue

Namjoon struggled to catch his breath as he looked around at the mesmerising scene laid out before him. Entwined throughout the rows of familiar faces were all of Jin's little touches. Flowers adorned the aisle and flourishes of colour mirrored the warmth in Namjoon and Seokjin's hearts. The traditional wedding had become a fairy-tale where the two lovers would come together under a woven bamboo arch. Whilst the sun cast its halo around the procession, they were lucky to have such glorious weather. It was almost as if both heaven and earth approved of this match.

A long scarlet stream of a red carpet covered in small flowers made up the aisle, its vibrant colours made it seem like only royalty could walk on it and yet someone who was royalty himself would be. Namjoon stood at the altar with Yoongi and Jungkook beside him with butterflies in his stomach, Namjoon felt his heart miss a beat when the bridal march started to play. Namjoon turned around to watch Seokjin walk down the red aisle, he wore a white jacket and a pair of white trousers with a black shirt and a long white tie to finish of his look, his hair had been bleached blonde and was brushed to one side.

Jin had his arm looped with Taehyung, who he asked to give him away, Jimin walked behind them throwing artificial petals. Jimin was filling in the role of bridesmaid which was the younger boy's own idea. Jin smiled at Namjoon when he reached him, Taehyung kissed his brother's cheek before walking over to his own husband. Namjoon reached out and took Jin's hand with his own, entangling his fingers with Seokjin's when he took his place at Namjoon's side.

"You look beautiful" Namjoon told Jin before pressing a kiss against his fiancé's cheeks.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin, if anyone does not wish for the couple to be together, speak now or forever hold your peace" the vicar spoke.

"Namjoon do you take Seokjin to be your lawfully wedded husband" the vicar said.

"I do"

"Seokjin do you take Namjoon to be your lawfully wedded husbands" the vicar said.

"I do"

"Now it is the exchanging of vows and rings" the vicar spoke and Taehyung stepped forward presenting the rings.

"Namjoon you may go first" the vicar said as Namjoon picked up Seokjin's wedding ring.

"I, Kim Namjoon, pledge my undying love to you, Kim Seokjin, as I invite you to share my life. I promise to be kind, unselfish, respectful, and trustworthy so that together, our dreams of a beautiful future can come true. To this end I call upon all present to witness that I take you Kim Seokjin to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live" Namjoon said then slid the ring onto Seokjin's finger.

"Seokjin it is your turn" the vicar said as Jin took Namjoon's wedding ring.

"Namjoon, I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you and to always hold you in the highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life." Seokjin spoke as he slipped the wedding ring onto Namjoon's finger.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you wedded husbands, you may now kiss" the vicar said but Namjoon was one step ahead of him as he dipped Jin down and pressed a passionate kiss against the older man's lips before he picked Jin up in a bridal style and carted him down the aisle with their friends following.

"I love you" Jin whispered into Namjoon's ear as the couple danced with one another, Jin had his head rested against Namjoon's left shoulder with his hands wrapped around Namjoon's neck. The couple swayed together with other couples slow dancing beside them. Yoongi, Jimin and Hoseok were trying to dance all together but it was not working as well as they were hoping, Taehyung and Jungkook had disappeared at least 10 minutes ago but it was no mystery to what they were up to.

"I love you too" Namjoon whispered back before claiming his husband's lips with his own.

~3 weeks later~

 _Seoul, South Korea_

They all stood outside the main building for BigHit Entertainment, Yoongi had his arms wrapped around Jimin and Hoseok's shoulders pulling them closer to him. Taehyung had jumped onto Jungkook's back not long ago and Namjoon walked hand-in-hand with Jin, all of them were nervous for the audition but at the same time they were all excited for the future it would bring them if they passed the auditions.

"We can do it guys, all our hard work, the sacrifices we had made has led us up to this moment and I know that we all have the potential to start an idol career and whether we all make it or not we will never leave one another behind, we stand together" Namjoon spoke and the others nodded, Jin lent up at Namjoon and pressed their lips together in a short but sweet kiss. Yoongi pressed small kisses on Jimin and Hoseok's foreheads whilst Taehyung and Jungkook had a full out make out session, be it at an awkward angle.

Namjoon moved forward and grabbed the handle then opened the door before slowly stepping inside with the others following after him, a woman looked up from behind the reception desk before pointing in the direction that the auditions were taking place – this was the start of his future with the man he loved and the friends he held dear to him and he would not change anything for the world.

The end


End file.
